Safe Haven
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: A snapshot of Regulus and Barty as they move in together on the eve of Regulus' last holiday season.


"I still can't believe we're going to do this," Regulus said, surveying the small sitting room, filled with boxes.

Barty sad down on the floor and began to flick his wand at the various boxes, making the tape that bound them closed snap. The boxes opened and various items began to jump out and stack themselves on the floor next to their respective containers. "I don't see what's so unbelievable. Although, now that you're the heir, I suppose it is a little atypical for your obsessive compulsive parents to let you out of their sight."

Regulus made a face and began to help Barty unpack. "My parents? What about your father?"

Barty rolled his eyes. "My father's never home. Don't think he'll even notice."

Regulus walked over and ran a had through Barty's hair. "Alright, I'm going to unpack the kitchen. Will you be fine in here?"

"Sure." Barty shrugged and kept working as Regulus went into the kitchen. He still wasn't sure about this whole thing. Barty wasn't the sentimental sort but he couldn't help having a thing for Regulus. It just sort of formed at some point, during their last year of Hogwarts when they lived a double life – one as schoolboys and the other as well-trained fighters for the Dark Lord. He loved being with Regulus, it was definitely better than being at home. But moving in together was a big step. Sure, Severus and Evan lived together but everyone had expected that one.

Barty unpacked for the next hour, enlarging the sitting room furniture and setting up Regulus' trinkets and tokens on the mantel. From the kitchen came the clinking of glasses and plates. Barty wandered into the kitchen and found Regulus sitting on one of the chairs at the breakfast table and looking with some uncertainly at the last box. "Problem?"

Regulus shrugged. "We don't have room for a potions lab but I'm not sure where to put these. Don't think they should go into the pantry with the rest of the groceries. I mean…some of these things…Barty, what's that black and blue vial? It doesn't even have a label."

Barty laughed and settled onto Regulus' lap. "Don't worry about it. It won't poison the groceries at any rate." He smiled sharply and Regulus slapped his arm playfully.

"We're going to have to learn how to cook, I just realized." Regulus mused, putting his arms around Baty's waist and pulling him closer.

"Can't be that hard to learn. Not with magic."

Regulus did not look convinced. "Evan says it's hard. Sev's the one who does the cooking around there."

Barty made a face. "We'll figure it out. We've still got house elves if it come to that."

Regulus buried his face into Barty's hair. "I thought we wanted to get away from all that?"

"I wanted to get away from my father, not Winky. Winky loves me."

Regulus hummed. He couldn't blame Barty for wanting to get away. Barty's father would kill him if he knew what Barty did in his free time, his mother had failed at protecting him from his father and Barty was not the sentimental type to find comfort in his elf the way that Regulus bonded with Kreacher. As for Regulus, his relationship with his own parents was not a bad one. They were not the warmest people but they were proud of him and supported his participation in the war. The only thing that concerned Regulus was his family's preoccupation with finding a bride for him. Weddings were far from most people's minds so far into the war, but he knew his mother was becoming more and more restless with regard to this topic. Regulus, as it was, had no desire to get married.

And also, sometimes, Regulus thought that moving in with Barty would take some of the thoughts out of his head. The traitorous ones, the ones he had been having for the last few months since graduation. The thoughts about how the Dark Lord wasn't what they thought he was, about how the war was going nowhere. He could not say such things to anyone, not even Barty. Most of all Barty. So Regulus thought, perhaps moving in with his lover would help him settle his mind, take away some of the emotional turmoil.

"Tomorrow's the First," Barty mused, titling his head back so Regulus could kiss his neck. "We should get our Christmas tree."

"We should," Regulus agreed. He imagined how Barty would look in the soft glow of fairy lights and the silly smile he'd get when they finished their decorating and Regulus would fill the room with magical, warm snowflakes. He felt his entire body fill with warmth and pulled Barty closer. Everyone else saw Barty as the smart one or the one especially talented in the Dark Arts or the bully or the fanatic. No one saw Barty the way Regulus saw him – in a sweater and soft for-home trousers, with his bangs falling into his eyes and the look of quiet satisfaction on his face. Regulus was the only one who saw the boy, not just the Dark Lord's man.

And if Regulus had any doubts at all about the plan that was already forming in the back of his mind, it was because of this. Because of Barty and their new flat and the thought of spending Christmas Eve curled up together, just the two of them.


End file.
